customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 7 1987) Part 1
(Now we are at an airport as we hear a female voice over P.A.) * Woman Over P.A.: All passengers, please report for flight 614. * Bernard: Hurry, split up, Miss Bianca. Medusa could be down at the Devil's Bayou by now. * Bianca: Oh, I'm sorry, but-but a lady does have to pack a few facts, you know? * (They pass various cast members) * Woman Over P.A.: Will Mr. Jenkins report to the ticket counter, please? * (The two get on an escalator. Then we see a helicopter-like fashion coming down for a landing) * Woman Over P.A.: All passengers, please report for flight 614. Now departing. * (The two get off the escalator and head over to the Albatross Air Service Station. They go inside the office and put their luggage down) * Bernard: Flight leaves...6:45. Oh, dear. We missed the flight. Miss Bianca, if you haven't.... * Bianca: You concern too much. You know that flights are always late. * (They hear a voice over the microphone) * Voice: Albatross flight 13 to tower. January 13, 1995. * Bianca: Now what did I warn you? We are lucky, Mr. Bernard. * Bernard: Luck? Flight 13? Perhaps, we'd better take the train. * Voice: Wake up! Doggone it, somebody reply down there! Get off the dime! Hello? Hello! Is anybody down there? * (Bernard walks up to the microphone) * Bernard: Uh, hello? * Voice: Where the tuck have you been? Oh, you lazy knucklehead. * Bernard: Well, we just got here, sir. Uh, you see, my co-agent existed on packing her, um... * Voice: Look, bud. Am I clear to land? Traffic up here is thicker than........ * (A helicopter is heard over the microphone, which blows away Mario) * Voice: Hey, you! Whoa, whoa! Dagnabbit, you dirty road hog! You crazy... * (Bernard heads over to the volume and tries turning it up) * Voice: Look. What is this? You stupid lug-headed...... (The voice gets louder as Bernard turns it down) * Bianca: Uh, what did he say, Mr. Bernard? * Bernard: I wouldn't dare him repeat it. * Bianca: Well then, give him the permission to land. * (Bernard turns up the tuner) * Bernard: Uh, Captain? You, uh, you have our permission to land. * Voice: Well, it's about time, bud. * Bianca: Look! Look! There he is! * (Bernard heads over to the window as Bianca looks up. There's an albatross flying and it's Orville) * Bianca: Doesn't he drive beautifully? And you wanted to take the train, you fraidy cat? * Bernard: Fraidy cat? Uh, it was just, uh...no, I like trains. I mean they serve, uh, Roquefort, uh... * (The albatross comes down the wrong road) * Bernard: (Gasping) Pull up! Pull up! * (Orville pulls up and then lands with a screeching halt. Bernard swiftly heads to the albatross. Orville hums the "Air Force Song") * Bernard: Uh, are-are you hurt, sir? * Orville: Nope. One of my better landings, bud. * Bernard: Oh, great. (To Bianca) C'mon, we're...we're gonna take the train. (Whispering) Play it safe. * Orville: Train? Safe? Huh! Listen here, buster. I'm as fit as a fiddle. * Bianca: And you look simply wonderful, Captain. * Orville: Oh, shucks. Just call me Orville, little lady. * Bernard: No. Alright, hold on. It's most reluctant we get to Devil's Bayou. * Orville: Well, now will you just keep your shirt on? (Pats Bernard on the head) Flight 13 hits the wild blue yonder in five moments. * (He hums the "Air Force Song". Fade to the two entering Orville by going up a ramp stairway) * Bernard: Eight, nine, ten, eleven... (Reaches the top) Twelve...oh, dear. There are 13 steps on this ramp. * Bianca: (Chuckles) Well, why don't you jump the last one? * (Bernard takes his last step with a jump as Bianca follows him) * Orville: (Clears throat) This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard, folks. Fasten your seat belts. No smoking. Just sit back and leave the driving to me. (Laughs) * Bernard: (To Bianca) Miss Bianca, be sure it's fastened good and tight. (Puts on his seat belt) * Bianca: I can't. It'll wrinkle my dress. * Orville: (To Bernard) Say, bud. Read the checklist to me. * Bernard: Oh. Oh, yes. Goggles down. * Orville: Check. * Bernard: Wing flaps down. * Orville: Check. * Bernard: Tail feathers. * Orville: Double check. * Bernard: (Reading) "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." * Orville: And here we go! * (Orville heads to the railroad) * Bernard: Sure wish we'd have taken the train. * (Orville gets closer to the railroad as the Air Force Song music plays. He falls) * Bianca: Ooh, I just love takeoffs! * (The two hang on as Orville goes down fast. Then Orville starts flying through the city) * Bianca: Captain, you fly beautifully! It's just like being a roller scooter! * (Orville passes by a traffic light, which turns red) * Bernard: He just went through a red light. * Bianca: Oh, I do that all the time, darling. Now, c'mon. (Kisses Bernard on the cheek) Stop concerning. * (Bernard grins as he chuckles)